


Meet Me By the Staplers

by lyricalnights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalnights/pseuds/lyricalnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the smell of paste that really turned him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me By the Staplers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting my old (very old) HP fanfiction so it will all be in one place. This was written for Merry Smutmas 2006, so it's canon compliant through HBP only.

Neville had never considered himself the adventurous type. Sure, he'd bucked up and done his bit when needed, but that was friendship, not bravery. He'd faced down Voldemort's Death Eaters with only his wand and a pocket full of magical herbs; well, he might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but he knew enough to avoid Certain Death whenever possible.

But this… this called for bravery and the adventurous spirit on another level altogether. Neville shivered a little as he thought about it, and readied his grip on the stack of papers clutched tightly in his damp fist. He willed himself to relax his shoulder muscles and tried to make his stride as casual and unassuming as possible.

He walked down the long corridor of the newly constructed Ministry, which had replaced the old one after it had been destroyed in the war. Neville hadn't been here often (he preferred to stay close to his more experimental greenhouses in case of accidents), but he admired the changes that had been made from the previous structure. From the outside, the Ministry now resembled any of the other myriad high-rises of London, and inside it had much more light and space. Most of the floors held modern offices, magically tweaked to show brilliant views through the outside windows, and storage closets that automatically organized their contents, so that Ministry efficiency was at an all-time high. They could thank Hermione for that one, naturally.

These marvelous storage closets were, incidentally, one of the first things Neville had noticed when visiting the New Ministry building. And they were the reason he now slipped into Harry's office and laid the stack of papers on his desk. The room was currently unoccupied, but he knew Harry would be back soon. He had to clear his paperwork before he left to teach his afternoon seminar to the new Aurors; anything left lying around was immediately set upon by starry-eyed young office assistants hoping to impress the war hero.

Taking all of these factors into account, Neville had given himself a window of about twenty minutes. He quickly left Harry's office and headed for the storage closet nearby. Just as he ducked in and closed the door behind him, he caught sight of Harry rounding the corner with several of those young assistants trailing behind like puffskeins on a string. Hah, perfect timing.

He leaned back against the door for a moment and heaved a sigh of relief. That part was over, at least. Now all he had to do was wait. Fortunately for his strength of nerve, the wait wasn't long. Neville felt a bump against the door and then Harry slipped in beside him.

"Neville? What's this about an emergency? And why did you put your note in one of our DA codes? I haven't seen one of those since the w- mmpf!" Harry's stream of whispered words ceased as Neville threw his arms around him and kissed him sloppily, not bothering to make it pretty or especially accurate. His lips slid along Harry's chin and up his cheek before settling on Harry's own lips.

Harry was never one to waste a good opportunity, and he immediately responded to Neville's kisses with his own eager mouth. They danced a silly little dance across the interior of the closet, coming to rest propped against one of the massive filing cabinets.

"Neville," Harry gasped, breaking away. "I only have a few minutes before class begins. I don't know if we can…"

Neville grinned at him and reached for the top button of Harry's shirt. "Of course we can. That's the fun part." He undid the three top buttons, baring his chest partway, before skipping down to unzip the fly on his trousers. Stepping even closer, he reached into the trousers and wrapped his hand with familiar ease around Harry's cock.

Harry shuddered and moaned a little, leaning his head back against the cabinet and closing his eyes. Neville smiled and set a rapid pace with his fingers, running them smoothly up and down with just a little more pressure at the tip. He leaned in and bit along Harry's collarbone, moving back and forth between the delicate wing of bone and Harry's bared neck, making sure not to leave any marks that would show when the shirt was refastened. Anti-bruising spells worked fine, but left the faintest scent of violets behind, and even a junior Auror would notice if Harry walked into class smelling like a bouquet.

Harry opened his eyes and brought one hand up to lift Neville's head from its serious occupation. He pressed his mouth against Neville's and slipped his tongue inside to tangle with the other. Neville increased the speed of his hand and Harry clutched at Neville's hair with one hand while holding himself steady with the other. He came almost silently, jerking hard and gasping into Neville's mouth.

Shaking his head to clear the fog of a quality orgasm, Harry tried to reach for Neville's zipper and return the favor. Neville shook his head and instead pressed Harry's hands back against the cabinet. "No time. Can't have the great Harry Potter being late for class. You just watch and get your breath back."

Neville took several steps back and braced himself near an odd looking parcel wrapped in brown string. He unfastened his own trousers handily and brought out his cock. He began to move rapidly, stroking his cock with a practiced twist of the wrist and reaching the other hand down to fondle his balls lightly through the material underneath it. He heard Harry's quick draw of breath and looked up to lock eyes with the other man, staring at the pretty picture he made watching Neville with his eyes as wide as the gap in his still-open trousers and his cock still hanging out, twitching with Harry's desire to re-enter the game. He smiled again and sped up, biting his lip at the delirious sensation of watching Harry watch him doing this, here in a closet not three feet away from the people passing by outside.

That thought did him in; he cried out once, softly, and spilled all over his hand. The spell broken, Harry sprang into action. He tucked himself away and righted all of his clothing, pulling his wand out of a pocket to clean away the evidence from both their clothing and bodies. Within a couple of minutes, he was peeking his head out to see if anyone was paying special attention to their little closet of afternoon delight.

"Looks like the coast is clear," he said, turning back to Neville and speaking in a whisper. "So, was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Neville pulled him back into the closet for one last kiss, straightening the collar on Harry's shirt with a flick. "It definitely was. And a deal's a deal. Next time, I'll let you surprise me in the greenhouses. The glass walls should be quite the challenge."

Laughing, Harry stepped through the door and headed back towards his office. Neville waited a few moments and left in the opposite direction. He loved it when they traded fantasies.

~Fin~


End file.
